Naruto: Monster Tamers Xd
by Dracoknight545
Summary: This is a remake veriosn of the original version of "Monster Tamers". When Naruto discovers a mysterious egg and hatches it, see what happens to the Ninja world when lost Kekkai Genkai returns. Main Coupling: NaruHina and more. T for now, might change in the future to M
1. Ch 1: The Mysterious Egg

**Naruto: Monster Tamers XD**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

**Welcome to the remake edition of "Monster Tamers". This is a remake of the original story "Naruto: Monster Tamers". This will contain elements of the planned redux version and the original story, and all "Who's That Pokémon" will be at the end of each chapter**

**Also I originally had planned to have arc base on the movies like "Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow" and "Pokémon Heroes" but I'm going towards to have as separate stories. It just depends on what my beta-reader thinks of the idea.**

**Update- I just put up a new poll determine who will train Naruto in the next chapter.**

**So enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg, Pichu's Shocking Entry**

_Long ago during the Third Shinobi War, the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure was feared for their mastery of sealing art and their skills in sword techniques. But the Uzumaki clan were feared as powerful Monster Tamers that were able to summon different types of strange beasts from another dimension. _

_They were able to take down numerous armies in a matter of hours rather than the days it took by normal force performed with the average shinobi squad. Unfortunately, the majority of the Uzumaki clan and the hidden village was destroyed by the after-shocks done by the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon on October 10th. Since then, the power of the Uzumaki's taming and sealing techniques have been buried. Until now..._

* * *

So the story begins with a blonde boy wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle, along with some blue short and blue shinobi sandals. The young boy's name was Naruto, who was 9 years old, and was hiding in a forest after escaping a mad crowd that were chasing Naruto for their annual fox hunt, which happens on his birthday every year since he could walk.

The young boy hid high up in the tree waiting for the groups of drunken men were tired of searching for their so-called 'Demon Fox'. He had no idea why they called him a demon, but Naruto assumed it was the pranks he did to get the villagers attention such as painting shops and homes or even the Hokage monument.

He stayed hidden for many hours until...

_CRACK!_

The branch he was hiding on broke, causing him to fell on the ground hard with the force making the tree to shake. As Naruto recovered from the fall, a strange colored(Yellow and Black) egg fell and landed on Naruto's head causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Ow my head" cried Naruto, rubbing his head from the fall. As he rubbed his head, Naruto noticed the strange egg on the ground next to him.

'_Hmm, I wonder what's in the egg maybe Nee-san, Iruka-sensei or the old_ _man might know where it came from' _thought Naruto as he picked the dual-color egg and held it in his arms.

"Oh well, I better take this home with me, so it can be safe" said Naruto as he started to run back home, with the egg held tightly in his arms, as fast he could before anyone could find him and hurt him or the egg.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Once Naruto got home with his new egg, the first thing he did was to take a bath from his activities. Before getting into the bath, Naruto decided to clean the egg as well since he thought the egg's color was dirt from falling out of the tree he was hiding in. He was confused to see that the color did not wipe off, showing it was not dirt.

After he took his bath, Naruto placed the egg on his bed and wrapped an orange blanket around it to keep it warm, while he began to make some instant ramen to eat.

As Naruto set the water for the ramen to boil, there was a knock on the door. Naruto quickly shut off the stove and then the lights and hid himself in his closet along with the egg. People knocking on his door during this day was hardly ever a good thing.

After several knocks on his door, the person stopped for a moment and then a voice called out, "Hey gaki, if you want your present you better open it before I take it back" causing Naruto to peek out of the closet.

He recognized the voice; it was his surrogate big sister, Anko Mitarashi. Naruto first met her on his 6th birthday, when she managed to help Naruto escape the annual fox hunt. At first, he was sure that he could trust Anko like he trusted the old man Hokage or the father-daughter duo at Ichiraku's, so he followed her around until Anko caught him in the Forest of Death.

* * *

_**Flashback Begins**_

_Naruto was running for his life as a large boar attempted to pierce the blonde kid with it's tusks. The enraged boar chased Naruto until he was cornered against a large tree trunk._

_Naruto quickly pulled out an old rusty kunai that he found a few days ago and held it as tightly as he could in his hands. While the giant boar backed up and rearranged itself so it would make a straight bee-line towards Naruto hoping to gore him on the spot. The boar started to charge at our blonde hero-to-be._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, a large brown snake appeared and started constricting the boar tightly in it's grip. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and began to slouch against the large tree truck, but instead he was picked up by the collar of his white shirt._

_Naruto found himself face-to-face with a young woman wearing a large tan trench coat; beneath the coat was a maroon tube top with an orange skirt and under that was a full body fish net. Also, she was wearing Anbu shin guards on her legs with black shinobi sandals, gray-silver finger-less gloves, and the young lady had purple hair with Nara-like ponytail._

"_Alright brat, mind telling me why you're here?" The young women asked angrily._

_Naruto nodded and replied, "I wanted to ask you something, lady."_

"_Alright kid, you got my attention, so what do you wanna ask me?" the women stated_

"_Why?" was all that Naruto said. The purple-haired women stared at Naruto with a confused face and a 'Huh?' sound escaping her mouth._

"_I mean, why you did save me from the mob? You're the only other person beside the old Hokage, Teuchi-Jiji and Ayame-neechan that has been nice to me while everyone else has been mean to me." asked Naruto, explaining his question for the confused women as it clicked in her head._

_The young women sighed and put Naruto on the ground before she replied with, "Well, I know what it's like. How it feels to be hated on, brat." _

_She remembered the years before the Kyuubi attack when she was the main target of the collective hatred of the civilians and shinobi in the village. All because she was trained under a certain snake._

"_By the way, I'm not a brat! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to Hokage someday, Dattebayo! Hey lady, what's your name?" Naruto retorted, before asking another question._

"_The name's Anko Mitarashi. I also noticed that your grip is all wrong." Anko said, referring to the way he held his kunai._

_Naruto looked a bit confused by Anko's statement and replied, "I'm just doing what my sensei instructed me to do."_

_Anko just shook her head and commented, "Well, then they teaching you the wrong thing, so it's likely they want you to either fail the graduation exam or die on your first mission outside of the village."_

_Naruto was shocked by Anko's comment about his teacher's training him the wrong way in hopes of killing him like the villagers attempt on his birthday. "Look gaki, I'll make a deal for you" Anko stated_

"_What kind of deal?" Naruto asked curiously to know what Anko wanted to do with him._

"_The deal is that I train you on my free time so you can be a better shinobi, and in return... Well, you can pay me back later." suggested Anko, as she didn't really want much from the boy._

"_Okay, I won't give up on your training Anko-sensei!" replied Naruto_

"_Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow when you get out of school." Anko said as she started to walk away. Naruto began to follow her again like he had earlier but she turned around and saw Naruto was behind her._

"_Alright gaki, where do you think you are going? You live over there in the village like everyone else." asked Anko pointing towards the village._

"_Well I wanted to know if I can stay with you for the night because sometime scary men come after me when it gets dark if I'm not at home." Naruto replied noting that it was getting dark and he remember the times he got beaten by drunken men whenever he was out and not at home._

"_Fine, but just this once. I got a rep to uphold and I don't need some kid showing people I'm a softy, got it?" replied Anko as she led Naruto to her place, he just nodded and stayed close by her._

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Ever since then Naruto and Anko have grown close like siblings, about a year and half later she let Naruto call her 'neechan'. Anko had also made things better at the Academy for Naruto, meaning she got Mizuki on suspension for sabotaging Naruto's grade in class and changing some of the instructors' perspective on Naruto. But she did get some help from Iruka, who didn't see Naruto as a demon in human skin but as Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. Anko's tor- uh... training had great results, as Naruto knew how to defend himself from the drunken men that would hunt Naruto after dark and even how to hide, whenever it was his birthday, from the mobs that have their annual fox hunt.

"Hold on nee-chan!" Naruto said coming out his hiding place and put the egg back on his bed along with a blanket, then headed to his front door so he can let Anko in.

"Hi Anko-neechan." greeted Naruto at the door with his trademark smile.

"Hey squirt" replied Anko as she pulled out a large box wrapping in orange paper behind her, "Here Happy Birthday Ototou."

"Thank you nee-chan!" Naruto replied as he took the box to his table and began to open it. After destroying the orange wrapping papers, Naruto opened the box to reveal a new set of clothes, there was a rustic orange jacket with a hood, inside of the jacket was black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl along with black shinobi pants and black shinobi footwear, the jacket also had a black swirl on the back. Actually, there were also several different shirts and pants in sizes that would allow Naruto to change his clothing when he out grows the other ones in the later years.

"No problem, I've been planning to get you out of those 'Kill-Me Kill-Me' jumpsuits for a while." replied Anko only for Naruto to earn a present for her instead. A tick mark is what she got for joking about his favorite jumpsuits.

"Very funny, nee-chan." retorted Naruto knowing she was right about his 'Kill-Me Kill-Me' jumpsuits. At the least, he had to admit that the new clothes that Anko brought him were far more appropriate for being a shinobi than his orange jumpsuits would've been.

"Well anyway, I gotta get back to work or Scar is going to make me do it over again." said Anko as she left. Somewhere else in the village, a scary-looking man with a scar on his face sneezed and thought _'Naruto and Anko are talking about me again...'_ as he wiped his nose.

"Alright nee-chan, tell Scar I said 'Hi'" Naruto replied.

"Got it kiddo, I'll tell him you said 'Hi'" said Anko as she thought_ 'I wonder why he didn't he tell me about the egg sitting on his bed'_ remembering spotting the egg, after giving Naruto his present. _'Unless?... I better go report this to the Hokage because if I'm right, then things are going to be fun here.'_ Anko though with a grin; while leaping rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

He was just finishing hiding his new clothes in hidden compartment under his bed. Naruto made this secret compartment so he can keep his most prized possessions safe from people whenever he leaves his apartment for school or tortur…training with Anko, but lately that hasn't been happening mainly because they heard rumors that Naruto has been trained by Anko. They knew how Anko tortures her victims, so they stayed away from Naruto's apartment and only the brave (the really stupid to be accurate) people attempted to and they usually became the latest victims of Anko Mitarashi's pleasurable torture or main torture, depending on how she felt.

Inside of Naruto's hidden compartment, the things other than his new clothes, were his orange baby blanket, and other things like a drawing of his who-could be his parents and a random red-girl and him in it, his frog wallet apparently named Gama-chan, a stuffed blue tadpole with a white belly and a black spiral on it which it was missing an eye that called Rasen-kun. But his most prized possession was a ripped drawing of the same red-head girl from the drawing of his family, for some reason Naruto had no idea why he considered this is prize possession or why he had it in the first place. The only thing he could remember that he was closed to a girl with red-head when he was in the orphanage until he was 4 and the girl disappear, Naruto never knew her name or why she was close to him.

After putting away his clothes and getting ready for bed, Naruto remembered that he forgot to ask his big sister about the egg. He just shrugged it off and decided to ask her about it tomorrow after school while he was locking the front door and windows. Afterwards, he got into bed and wrapped himself and the egg tightly in his blanket and drifted off to sleep, unknowing of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**The Hokage Office**

An elderly man was wearing a white robe and a red and white hat with the kanji for fire on it. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage and just moments ago, he was fighting the world's greatest enemy… "Paperwork". He had retaken the handle of Hokage after the attack of Kyuubi which caused the death of the 4th Hokage over 9 years ago. Presently, he was actually reading a book written by his perverted student and not working, until there was a knock on the door. Hiruzen quickly hid the book away in his desk and then said, "Come in."

The door opened and it revealed Anko. She closed the door behind her and approached the Third Hokage's desk. "Anko, so is you're business here tonight?" The old kage asked

"I wanted to report about the return of lost kekkai genkai, as in the return of 'them'" replied Anko making air quote for 'them'. So the Hokage knew what she meant in her statement.

"Anko, you're sure it's the return of that bloodline?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama, he had an egg wrapped around in a blanket on top of his bed when I came over to give his gift and do a few other things to make sure my little brother is safe for the night, if you caught my drift." Anko replied, knowing that she pleasurably tortured some of the civilians that wanted to attack Naruto at night.

"I guess it's time that I have that talk with Naruto about his heritage and his special ability. I'll give Iruka a message to send Naruto to my office tomorrow afternoon so we can talk." the old Hokage said while letting out a puff of smoke from smoking his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, you're referring to Kushina-sensei's heritage and her husband's?" asked Anko

The Hokage nodded before saying "I promised Minato that I would tell Naruto about his parents entirely when he is 16 or becomes a chunin, but with his mother's secondary kekkei genkai has become active. I'll only tell him about his mother for now."

"Fine by me, I better get going and report to Ibiki and deliver Naruto's message to him." said Anko as she left.

The Hokage took another smoke from pipe as he thought _'The return of the Uzu Kemono has begun, it has been about a decade since that kekkei genkai disappeared off the face of the world...'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

The following morning, Naruto felt something poking his face and nudging him. Naruto just ignored it until...

"PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICC CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU U!?" shouted whatever was nudging Naruto, sending an electrical shock to the blonde. While Naruto cried in pain as the shock woke him up, "What was that, Dattebayo" Naruto said as he recovered from the shock.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as they opened to see a small mouse like animal with diamond-shaped ears and two pink cheek marks along with a black tail that looked like those fryer thing to serve fried rice balls that was knocked out from shocking Naruto.

Naruto approach the animal with and poked it to see if it was okay, "Hey are you okay, little guy?" asked Naruto as he rubbed it on the head.

The animal woke and looked at Naruto and cried "Pichu _Yeah._" while nodding.

"Okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, do you have a name?" Naruto asked the little mouse-like animal.

"Pichu Pi _No I don't._" replied the animal while shaking his head.

"I could call you Pichu since it's the only thing you say or at least until I can think of a name for you." said Naruto.

Pichu nodded his head in agreement. Naruto looked at the clock and suddenly realized that he was going to be late for class. Naruto got out of his pajamas and into his new clothes that Anko got him the other day before heading out. Pichu quickly followed Naruto as the blonde locked the door and he leaped onto his head.

"Pichu, what are you doing? I gotta go to the academy. Ah, never mind I guess you can come..." said Naruto as he hurried to the academy with Pichu riding on his head.

* * *

**At The Ninja Academy**

Naruto and Pichu arrived at the academy with time to spare, "Woo that was close. Come on Pichu, let's get to class before anything else happen." Naruto said as his little mouse friend nodded. They rushed inside the building before anything could happen and then Naruto thought of an idea and said "Pichu, mind getting into my backpack so that no one freaks out about you". Pichu just sighed and leaped off Naruto's head and climbed into his back pack. Naruto closed it partially so that Pichu could still breathe.

Naruto took a look around and noticed his crush, Sakura Haruno, hadn't arrived yet. As he sat down at his usual spot, he failed to notice a certain shy and quiet girl looking at him affectionately. "Well Pichu, this is where we kids come to learn about being ninjas. What do you think?" Pichu, who was hiding in Naruto's backpack peeked out and said "Pichu!" in a happy sounding voice.

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd like it." Naruto had gotten over his shock of being with Pichu and they had quickly become fast friends after this morning's events. As they sat there, Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto, where were you yesterday you promised to go cloud watching with me and Shikamaru?" asked Chouji.

"Sorry Chouji, I was busy I must of forgot" Naruto apologized, knowing that telling them he was being hunted down wouldn't make sense to them.

Meanwhile, Pichu was getting tired of the small space inside of Naruto's backpack, he began to struggle for room or better yet, a way out. Pichu broke out of the bag and went on top of Naruto's head, while Naruto and Chouji were talking about food and Naruto newest idea for a prank, "Man, that's such a drag though. It must be hard having all your things..." Naruto and Chouji noticed that Shikamaru had stopped talking.

"Hey Shika, what's wrong?" asked Chouji as Shikamaru pointed to Naruto's head. Chouji looked to where he was pointing and immediately froze. "Naruto, what...what...what...is..." started Shikamaru as a familiar sound came into the class room from the halls.

"I said I'm going first Ino-pig!" shouted one voice.

"In your dreams forehead banshee!" shouted the other. Naruto turned and smiled as a victorious Sakura entered the room, quickly followed by an enraged Ino. "That's not fare Sakura, you cheated again!" said Ino. Sakura laughed and said "Sorry piggy, but you'll have to be faster than that if you..."

"OH SAKURA-CHAN!" called Naruto as he rushed over to her and Ino. Ino grinned as she saw the look of disgust cross Sakura's face, knowing she was about to have Naruto talk to her again, which was the only thing about the academy Sakura hated. Ino herself didn't like Naruto all that much, but the effect he had on Sakura made Naruto just 'Okay' enough in her book to not totally hate him.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you'd..." Naruto started but Sakura cut him off as screeched "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you in even the slightest bit?! You are annoying, ugly, and a total pain in the butt! No girl in her right mind would ever want to be seen with a loser like...like...like..." Sakura just kept repeating as her eyes fell onto Naruto's head, Pichu just waved at her.

Ino had noticed Sakura becoming stuck in her loop and looked to where Sakura was pointing, only to freeze as she saw the creature atop Naruto's head as well, it waved to Ino too.

Off to the side, a girl with indigo hair and lavender eyes called Hinata watched what was going on. She always wanted to yell at Sakura and say that she was wrong. That Naruto wasn't annoying or a pain, but actually funny, and that she felt that he was the most handsome boy in class, even more than Sasuke ; even though she wasn't his friend, actually she thought of Naruto's little friend is quite cute and sweet.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked a confused Naruto.

Hearing Naruto speak brought Sakura out of her trance as she yelled as loud as she could "Naruto, what the hell is that thing on top of your head?!" Pichu looked at her in the eyes and said "Pi?" as he tilted his head. "That thing is looking at us!" shouted Ino.

Getting angry, Naruto yelled out "Pichu isn't a thing! He's a little electric mouse and he came from an egg!"

Naruto heard the sound of a chocking gag as he saw Kiba nearly double over at his seat. Kiba then shot up and, after looking at Pichu, yelled "There's no way in hell that thing came from an egg! It might come from a cat out of all things..."

"What!? How dare you compare that little freak of nature there to a cat, Kiba! It's obvious to anyone who looks at it that Naruto's new pet is an insect." proclaimed Sakura.

A noise was made that had them all looking over at Shino who simply said "I don't believe that Naruto's friend is an insect as I have never seen one such as it before and I would be the one to know such things."

"Is it a gopher or a rabbit with strange tail?" asked Chouji as he and Shikamaru walked up to join in. "Maybe, either that or a mole. Man, this talk is turning into such a drag." said Shikamaru.

Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who was busy minding his own business and shouted "Hey SASUKE-KUN, do you know what that is?" Ino nodded and said "Of course, Sasuke would know since he's really smart and cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he didn't wasn't to become involved. All he really wanted was to learn, train, and become stronger so he could can kill Itachi and avenge his clan.

Turning and looking, he simply said "I don't know. Maybe it's a large yellow mutated rat or something."

Then Ino proclaimed "Of course, that has to be it. That thing is a rat!" Sakura agreed until they both realized how close they were to it and jumped away shrieking.

"Naruto, take that disgusting rat out of here. What are you trying to do? Make us all get sick with whatever disease it has growing in it?!" Sakura screeched assuming Naruto's little mouse has a disease or something worse.

Now, Naruto was mad at Sakura as he shouted "He is not a rat. I told you guys already, he's a..." Naruto stopped as Pichu leaped into and landed on Sakura.

Sakura began to panic and ran around in frantically to get Pichu off, until she tried to pull on his tail

"PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICC CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU U!?" cried Pichu shocking Sakura, who just learned why you should never pull on an animal's tail. Cause they _will_ bite back.

After electrocuting Sakura, Pichu leaped off the crisp Sakura (Don't worry she's alive, just well-done) and jumped into the waiting arms of Hinata, who only looked at Pichu closely. She rubbed the top of Pichu's head, which he obviously liked even though he was knocked out from shocking Sakura. The little mouse snuggled into Hinata's embrace as he let out light cry of happiness after waking up.

"Naruto, you have a really cute pet. What's his name?" Naruto smiled at the sight and was relieved at least one person liked Pichu. But before anyone else could say or do anything, the lower door open and Iruka entered the room.

"Ok class, sit down and prepare for today's lesson." He saw Naruto with everyone near the top and said "Naruto, during lunch Lord Hokage would like to speak to you. Come on people, we have learning to do."

"Come on buddy, let's find a seat" said Naruto until he realized Pichu didn't want to leave Hinata's side.

"Oh, you wanna sit with Hinata. Ok then, I'll see you in a while Pichu." As Naruto started to walk, Pichu squeaked out for him and Naruto looked back.

"What's up buddy?" Naruto asked then realized that Pichu wanted Naruto to sit with Hinata. "Oh, okay. Hey Hinata, can I sit by you?" asked Naruto.

Hinata let out a meek squeak sound in surprise at his question, before nodding shyly. Naruto took his seat next to her as Pichu sat on the desk between them. Hinata blushed as she thought _'Naruto-kun...is sitting by me. Is this really happening?'_

She looked over and saw Pichu give her a smile. Hinata returned her attention to the front and mentally thanked Pichu for this moment.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, though there were still plenty of debates over what Pichu actually was and Pichu occasionally shocked a couple of people that suggested he was a rat. When it was time for lunch, Naruto and Pichu said their goodbyes to Hinata as they headed to see the Hokage.

* * *

**The Hokage's Office**

Naruto and his Pichu managed to reach the Hokage's office without any problem. Naruto knocked on the door, so that the old man knew he was here. After being let in, Naruto took a seat in front of the Third Hokage.

"Naruto, do you know why I called you here today?" asked The Third.

"No." Naruto replied with a shake of his head.

"Before I start, what I'm going to tell you is a SS-rank secret since it involves your mother's clan, the Uzumaki clan." started Sarutobi as he noticed Naruto's face lighten up as he heard the words 'your mother's clan'.

"Naruto, you must know that you can't tell anyone about what I'm going to say, understand?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto and Pichu nodded in agreement

"Good, the Uzumaki clan was known well for their mastered skills in sealing and sword techniques. Those aside, the one skill that they were most feared for was their ability to summon different types of creatures from an alternate dimension. It's not even known in the realm of the Summons. They were known as Monster Tamers and their summons were referred to as Uzu Kemono." explained Sarutobi **(Note: Monster Tamers is not to be confused with Digimon and Monster Ranchers. Remember in the disclaimer I state that **_**'I don't own Naruto or Pokémon')**_

Naruto and Pichu were confused at the statement 'Monster Tamers' and looked at each other first and then back at the 3rd Hokage, "What you mean; old man?" Naruto asked along with Pichu who mimicked Naruto in mouth movement expect in Uzu Kemono talk.

Sarutobi took a deep breath before explaining "Monster Tamers is a term of what shinobi use when they refer to members of your clan that use the Uzu Kemono". Naruto and his Pichu nodded getting what the term 'Monster Tamer' used for but not the term 'Uzu Kemono' meant.

Then Naruto asked "Old man, then what does Uzu Kemono mean?" hoping for a good explanation from the Third Hokage. "Uzu Kemono are the special summons that your clan was known for. They came in many shapes in forms both natural and unnatural; your little friend is an Uzu Kemono" answered the old Kage

Naruto and Pichu nodded, and then said "So you mean Pichu is a type of Uzu Kemono, but why you called me and Pichu here?" Sarutobi nodded his head before saying.

"Yes, but I fear the council would take your little friend away from you, if they found out that you have this unique ability. So I decided that you should have some special training, in order to protect you and Pichu if someone wanted to take your partner away from you for their purposes." Sarutobi explained as he knew what Naruto was going to newest Monster Tamer of his generation.

"Alright, you hear that Pichu. We're going to do special training" said Naruto excitedly.

"Pi Pichu _Alright_" the electric mouse cried in excitement.

"Naruto, before you overexcite yourself. You'll be leaving the academy for a certain amount of time until your sensei, which I'll pick out for you, deems it's safe for you and Pichu to come back." said Sarutobi.

"Okay, so when we'll know who is our sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I'll have them find you or I'll send a note to inform where to meet your sensei. You may leave now, Naruto." The Hokage answered.

"Okay, thanks old man." Naruto commented as he and Pichu left.

'_Hopefully, they form a bond that could rival the Inuzuka clan's bond with their_ _canines one day...'_ thought Sarutobi as he knew that after he selected Naruto's sensei for his special training, that he would have to battle the worst enemy of any kage, paperwork, once more.

Before that he looked outside and saw Naruto and his Pichu race back to the academy excited for tomorrow. "Pichu, tomorrow is a big day. We're going to train the hardest we ever have!" Naruto exclaim with joy.

"Pichu _Yeah_" cried Pichu getting pumped up.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

**Beta Reader: Silverflamehaze, who I thank for being a great beta-reader for this story**

**So that's the first chapter of "Naruto: Monster Tamers XD". Next chapter we find out who Naruto and Pichu are going to be train under. But I think everyone has the same idea since this is a remake, It would be Anko.**

**It's time for some fan response, should I stick with the original or have someone else train Naruto and Pichu; Anko can help tortur... I mean train our blonde hero and his electric mouse partner.**

**If you remember from the original version of the story, I did "Who's that Pokémon?" in the middle for now on, they'll be at the end of chapters. **

_**Who's that Pokémon?**_

_**It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt.**_

_**Hint: It's the freaking Mascot of the series**_

**See ya- DragonStorm**


	2. Poll and other Things (Updated)

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***

* * *

**Hello Dracoknight545 aka Dragonstorm545, Yes I changed my pen name**

Recently the poll invovling who will be inthe harem for "Naruto: Monster Tamers XD", the vote have been coming in slowly so by Sunday Aprl 21 aka tonight at midnight, I'll be closing it and then the following day or later on Sunday to open decide the final 4 girls that will be in the harem, voting will end on the first of May or sooner depending if the vote slows down.

**Update- The new poll has open **

So in May I'll be doing an author note for "Monster Tamers XD" about the last 4 girl in the harem, winners from the last poll are in the new one and yes I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can and get it beta'd as well.

Also only 4 girl will be in the harem if there is a tie for the ast girl, I'll do another poll in review for who will be the final girl. Also I'll have this up as a permantly the author note chapter of **"Naruto: Monster Tamers XD"**, more will be made in the future.

Before you ask me in PM _**(Go to my profile at the top there should be an envolpe with the letters PM, click on it and send me your questions)** _why aren't Karin or Tayuya were on the harem list is that they are Naruto's cousin well in this story. It makes me felt strange when it's cousinxcousin unless it's false because there is no confirmation yet that either Karin or Tayuya are Naruto's cousins but Karin maybe. Yes that is the reason I don't like NejixHinata, they are cousins and their dad were twin which makes it really weird and unnatural.

Anyway with that out of the way, if you want to know my thought on Mewtwo's new form and what his role is in "Monster Tamers XD" go here- journal/Mewtwo-366850754 (Remove the spaces) or ask me for the link in PM

Also here is question, I want you guys t think about before PMing me;_ "What would you think Mewtwo's role should be in Monster Tamers XD?"_

* * *

**Anyway this has been Dracoknight545 and see ya next chapter**

* * *

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***


	3. Ch 2: Training Daze

**Naruto: Monster Tamers XD**

**Welcome you guys to Chapter 2, where we learn will who will train Naruto and his partner Pichu, and new friend for Naruto will appear.**

**At the end of the chapter was going to be the first Omake and the results of the Harem girls. And what is next to update on my story list.**

**Last chapters "Who's That Pokémon?" was very obvious, it was Pikachu**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

***This isn't beta'd, a beta version will be published later***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training Daze**

**The Hokage's Office, a couple of days later**

The Third Hokage was busy 'working on paper work' but to be real he was reading one of the books that his perverted student wrote for a living and giggling perverted while doing it. Until there was a knock on the door, Hiruzen quickly hid the book in the closet resume doing his job and said "Come in".

The door revealing Anko and two women along her entered the room, one had long brown hair which was wear in a ponytail with two locks of her hair framing her face; also she wear a light shade of lipstick on her lips along with that she had two fang-like tattoos on her both cheek (One fang on each side). Plus she had a flower tattoo on her upper right arm. Her attire was an official Konoha flak jacket which was slight open revealing her cleavage; in additional she had Jounin shorts, a pair of wrist warmers, and wrapped bandages wrapped on her arm between the tattoo and the wrist warmers.

The other woman had short red hair with two bangs framing her ANBU mask; she was wearing official ANBU Black Ops uniform for kunoichi members. Her mask resembles some wearing a mask on someone's face. Also she had a battle axe resting on her right thigh and a sword on her back.

"Welcome ladies, it was good that you're all able to come here" Hiruzen greeted the three kunoichi as they walked in and stood in front of his desk. "I believe you know why I have called you three here" commented Hiruzen as he performed the privacy jutsu for his office

The three women nodded before Anko asked "Lord Hokage, I understand why me and Hana here" pointing at the brown hair Inuzuka kunoichi as she was talking "but why is this ANBU nin here?"

"This is operative Hoodlum, you may show them why I asked you to come out here" replied the three Hokage receiving a nod from the ANBU Kunoichi. She stepped forward and began to perform a sequence of hand signs and then pressed her right hand on the ground.

A small cloud of smoke appeared on the ground, and once the smoke cloud dispersed revealing a bipedal, anteater-like creature. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a chimney spout.

"HEATMOR" cried the bipedal anteater as a tongue-like flame came out of his mouth

Anko and Hana were surprised that there was someone else with the ability to summon Uzu Kemono, then the two girls turned to the ANBU and Anko asked "Alright who are you?"

"My codename is Hoodlum but" she started to take off her mask "My real name is Kazumi Uzumaki, the younger sister to The Red Crimson Death, and The Kajiukage" said Kazumi as she revealed her face; she had periwinkle eye but more violet.

"Wait your Kushina-sensei's sister and you didn't do anything for Naruto" said Anko as a dark aura formed around her as she walked up to Kazumi and then

"BAM"

Anko punch Kazumi in the face sending her to ground. Kazumi managed to shake it off and then got up with some help with Heatmor before she started to explain "I know about Naruto and his twin sister Akene and their burdens. I protected them along with my main partner Scrafty while I was taking care of my own child at least until what happen about 4 years ago"

Anko and Hana turned to the Hokage wondering what happened 4 years ago, "About 4 years ago, the village was infiltrated by two missing nin from our village, their purpose why they return is still a mystery but most likely they were going to sell the daughters of Kazumi and Kushina to Kumo to our enemies like Kumo, Iwa or Orochimaru" explained the Third Hokage as Anko made fist when she heard her previous sensei that marked her with a curse.

"I spent about a year and a half searching for them before returning to the ANBU until now; hopefully Naruto will accept me as family since we have the same burden inside of us" commented Kazumi

'_What burden, I know __otouto has the Kyuubi sealed in him. So what does she have sealed in her?'_ thought Anko as she gave Kazumi a puzzling look

While the Hokage thought _'Is she going to tell Anko and Hana about her tenant or not'_ hoping for the later of the two

"Personally I don't to talk about my tenant with other, it's not my fault but I can never be to trustworthy with other that I don't know all about so no offense" Kazumi explained quickly before Anko or Hana could question about her tenant

"The two other ladies looked at each other for bit and nodded, "We understand, take your time until you know that we're worthy enough to handle your secret" Hana said

"Thanks, I take trust between shinobi seriously" Kazumi commented

"Now with that out of the way, let us get on to main business" said the Hokage hoping to get back to 'work', "I summoned you three here to help Naruto out with his bloodline ability for different reasons" explained Hiruzen as he started to point at each of the kunoichi in the room as he started to explain their role

"Anko, you are very close to Naruto; so I want you to train Naruto like you normally do" pointing to Anko as she nodded

"Hana, As an Inuzuka you are very close to your canine companions, You will help Naruto learn how to bond correct with his summons" pointing at Hana, as she nodded as well

"I'm guessing you want me to help Naruto-kun with the Uzu Kemono as in learn what types they are and what can they do in and out of battle" Kazumi predicted as the old kage nodded and said "Exactly, since you and Naruto are the only ones that can use the Uzu Kemono bloodline. So it will be up to you to teach him"

"Of course, Lord Hokage" said Kazumi

"Now please meet Naruto tomorrow afternoon at Training Ground 25, I'll deliver a message to Iruka so he can notify Naruto where to go and meet his new teachers" said The Hokage as the three Kunoichi nodded before he said "You three are dismissed, remember after school go to Training Ground 25 to start Naruto's training"

"Hai" said all three girls before they left the office.

* * *

**Kazumi's Apartment**

After her meeting with the Hokage, she arrived to her apartment. It was a decent place, enough to fit a small family of 4 to live in. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms; one of them has a shower and the other one has a tub, there was a spare room that can be easily made into a guest room.

In her living room, she had set of chairs and a sofa facing a TV set. On her couch were two Uzu Kemono that were asleep, one was a bipedal orange lizard-like creature, with red Mohawk-like crest. Bits of Yellow skin formed a hood and a pair of pants on him along with a black belly. The other was a small reptilian Uzu Kemono; most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside with a yellow stripe that ran along the backside along with yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Two yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings making it appear that it had a collar with along a three pronged leaf at the end of its tail.

Kazumi approach the sleeping Uzu Kemono, and then patted them as she said "Good morning Scrafty, Snivy" as they woke up. The two got up and stretched a bit before greeting their master

"Scrafty Scraft _Nice Morning isn't _" said the orange Uzu Kemono

"Snivy Snivy Sniv _Yes it is Scrafty-kun_" said the green Uzu Kemono as they went to find Kazumi prepare their meal in the kitchen. Kazumi was out of her ANBU Outfit and was wearing a teal jacket over a green vest and mesh shirt, along with blue shinobi pants, black heel sandals and hand guard gloves.

"Okay, guys I have to go to the market for bit so make sure no one comes in while I'm gone with Rattata" said Kazumi as she grabbed her saddle, the summoned a purple rodent that climbed onto her shoulder and left her apartment.

* * *

**The Academy**

Naruto, Pichu and Hinata were having a peaceful lunch break with their new friend Shino, and some of their other classmates like Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. During the last few days, everyone got used to Naruto little electric pal especially those that hated Sasuke's Number 1 fangirl Sakura, so Naruto decided to name him Denki since he use electricity to shock anyone that upsets him.

While Naruto and his friends were eating lunch until Sasuke came and approached Naruto and Denki, "What do you want, Teme?" Naruto asked hoping him to leave

"Hand over your pet, I want it so I can go after my brother Baka" answered Sasuke

"The answer to that question is No, Denki isn't a pet, and he is my friend" retorted Naruto as Denki climbed onto Naruto's head, "See Sasuke, Naruto's buddy wants to stay with him then go with you" commented Kiba knowing the bond between a shinobi and his animal companion is very important especially in his clan.

"This doesn't concern you dogboy, he can't understand the true power that he hold while I do and then I can use to my own pu…" said Sasuke until Denki sent a lightning bolt at the Uchiha

"That's it, Naruto fight me and the winner gets your pet" said Sasuke

"Fine, just going to say this I'm not going to go easy on you Teme" commented Naruto as the both of them got into the fighting stance and then the boys charged at each other.

Kicks and punches were flying all over the place as more people crowded around to see the fight and cheer on either Naruto or Sasuke especially Sasuke's fangirls mainly Ino and Sakura

"Come on Sasuke-kun, beat that Baka and take his rat away for good" cheered Sakura unaware a certain electric mouse started to spark, luck enough Hinata spotted it and whispered to Kiba and the others to move away before

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!?" cried Denki shocking everyone expect Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba

"Man can't that idiot learn not to mess Naruto's friend" commented Kiba

"Who are you are referring to Sasuke or Sakura?" asked Shino

"Well I guess both of them" replied Kiba

"Troublesome, I would've respected Naruto's answer and left" commented Shikamaru

"I can understand I would attack anyone that called me the 'f' word, so you can say the same when someone calls Denki the 'r' word" Chouji commented as he continued to eat some BBQ potatoes chips.

Soon Iruka and some other academy student came out after seeing the electric storm in the recess yard, Iruka approached the group of students that weren't shocked by Denki and asked "Can someone tell me what happen here?"

"Sasuke-san asked Naruto-kun about Denki-kun again so they got into a fight and then Sakura called Denki the 'r' word so he shocked everyone by accident" Hinata replied hoping that Naruto and Denki don't get into trouble

Iruka looked over the sight and then sigh before saying "At least no one was hurt, I guess Denki shocking everyone is good thing. Hopefully Sasuke won't try to bother Naruto again" as Denki woke up and went over to Naruto and began to wake him up

"Hey buddy, good work like I teach you" commented Naruto as he sat up and rubbed Denki on his head

Iruka and other walked up to Naruto and said "Good to see that you're okay, I would hate to the one to Anko that you were in school again" as he remember the last time he had to face Anko's fury ironically he thought she was kind of attractive when she's mad

Iruka reached into his pocket as he pulled out a note and handed it to Naruto "Here Naruto, it's a note from the Hokage, it say that you have to go to Training Ground 25 tomorrow afterschool for your training" explained Naruto's teacher

"Okay sensei, I'll try to come by when I can" Naruto commented with his signature fox-like grin as he got up went over to his friends and told them that he wouldn't be able to attend the academy

* * *

**The Following Day**

Naruto and Denki went to Training Ground 25 aka The East Forest, which was surrounded by golden orange covered trees, a small brook that ran though the middle of the training ground. The both of them arrived early so they would be late to meet their new sensei and start his training.

Naruto relaxed near the brook while they waited, until they spotted something floating down stream. Naruto and Denki got up and went to see what it was and why it floating in the brook, it was a small white otter pup with a light blue belly and blue arms and legs, and on the belly was a scalchop shell. Naruto waded into the brook and picked up the otter pup in his arms and brought it back to the land, Denki went into Naruto's backpack and pulled out a first aid kit that Anko gave him so he can fix himself up or Ichiraku's could do it for him.

Naruto looked over the pup's body and saw there was a bump on his head, he went into the kit and placed a bandage on his head. Naruto placed the otter by a nearby tree and then walked back to the middle of the field. Then two kunai out of nowhere attacked them, but Naruto and Denki managed to get away except as they dodge the weapon, they cut Denki's left ear making it looked like it was a notched ear.

Denki licked his new ear mark as Naruto Looked over and asked "Are you okay, Denki?"; the little electric mouse replied by nodding. Then there was some rustling in the trees, Naruto and Denki looked up into the trees and saw two people along with three ninja hounds that emerged out of the nearby bushes and immediately recognized them "Anko nii-san, Hana-san" cried Naruto.

"Hey gaki, I got some great news for you; I and Hana are going to your trainer for next 3 years" Anko said with her trademark smirk

"Alright, I'll get to become Hokage faster now" said Naruto without knowing the real purpose of the training as he and Denki were in a hugging twirl; as Hana and Anko watch the two of them play around, Hana whispered "Should we tell him about his aunt or not?" into Anko's ear.

"Nah, we'll let her tell him when she comes to train him in the Uzumaki kekki genkai in two months" replied Anko as she spotted the otter pup walking over to Naruto and Denki

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked the otter pup, it nodded and replied "Oshawatt Watt _Yeah I'm fine_"; Naruto grinned and asked "Oshawatt how come were you floating down the river knocked out earlier?"

Oshawatt grabbed his scalchop that was on his belly with his one of his paw as a blue chakra come out of the scalchop making look like a sword and then changed it to make it look like a shuriken. The otter pup tossed the scalchop shuriken towards the trees that were bearing apples.

The shell flew in the air, chopping down the fruit and the ground as Denki and the three ninja hounds grabbed them. The shuriken was coming back at Oshawatt instead of catching, the scalchop whacked Oshawatt in the head knocking him out.

"Oshawatt, are you okay?" Naruto asked to see if his friend

"Oshawatt _Yeah_" Oshawatt replied as he shook his head to recover from the blow

Anko and Hana approached Naruto and his friends, and then Hana commented "That is one interesting jutsu that Oshawatt has, perhaps with some training he can get it down perfectly"

Naruto got excited and said "Oshawatt, how about it you can train with me and Denki and we can that jutsu of yours down?"

Oshawatt nodded and cried "Oshawatt _Sure Naruto_" and he perform a pose of him holding his scalchop in the air. Then Naruto and Denki jumped Oshawatt and laughed into joy for their new friends as Anko and Hana watched and laughed as well; "Alright gaki, let get start with your training" said Anko with her trademark grin.

Naruto and his two friends up from the ground and stand up in front of his teachers, "Yes Anko-sensei" said Naruto

"Good, give us twenty laps around the training ground right now" Anko ordered, as Naruto nodded and said "Too easy, lets go guy" to Denki and Oshawatt and began to run. After few minutes, a bolt of lightning shot up into sky, as Anko and Hana waited for Naruto to finish, "You set u some traps didn't you Anko" commented Hana.

"Yeah, my little brother should know me better at least it's my least humane method of training" retorted Anko with a grin. Hana sighed and then said "Anko, this is going to be the longest three years ever"

"Yeah but it will have a great effect on Naruto" commented Anko as they were being watched by a brown owl with a horned crest on his face while it flew away.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry it took so long to make this chapter because of School, family events and working on my other stories, also me being lazy ^^; I would to thank you all for the support and reaction to the first chapter of the Monster Tamers XD**

** Next will be about Naruto's Aunt, Kazumi and his sister Akene with a certain big chested Sennin**

**Okay so here are the results of the harem that will take place later on in the story, it is subject to change in the future.**

**Harem List**

**Hinata Hyuuga, Shion (The Priestess from The 1****st**** Shippuden Movie), Kurotschui, Shizuka, Samui, Fu, Temari*, and Yakumo**

**I placed a marker on Temari's name because I'm sort of a ShikaTema fan, so I'm a poll replacing Temari so we can have ShikaTema, but there is an option to either keep her and add another girl (It would be the girl with the highest votes) or just keep Temari overall. The poll will end on May 31 at 11pm EST  
**

**So now here is "Who's that Pokémon?"**

"_As a result of strict training, this Pokémon learns different forms for using the scalchops"_

_Hint: The Evolved form of one of the Unova Starter_

**Until next time, Dracoknight bye**


	4. Author's Note 02

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***

* * *

**Hello Dracoknight545 **

**So here is the current result of the poll replacing Temari from the harem list, combined with the poll data on and Deviantart**

_- Akari Tatsushiro ( Naruto Dragon Blade Chronicles, very under-rated game): 7 votes_

_- Kin: 6 votes_

_- Amaru: 1 vote_

_- Sara's Daughter (Who will be named after Sara's mother): 6 votes_

_- Tayayu: 7 votes_

_- Sasame Fuma: 3 votes_

_- Isarbi: 6 votes_

_- Keep Temari- 1 vote_

_- Keep Temari and add another girl (The one with the highest vote)- 5 votes_

** Voting is still going on, and I changed the May 29, which is only 3 days away so please vote**

**Also I'm working the next chapter for this chapter as fast I can but with college, it will be a month before I can release the next chapter to this story or any of my story project**

**This Author's Note will be up until the 29th of May.**

* * *

**Anyway this has been Dracoknight545 and see ya next chapter**

* * *

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***


	5. Danger Alert

**Oh flipping Ducktales, Are you serious. It's back SOPA 3.0 (w w w . yo ut ube wat ch ?v =1 fT t4 K4 Ca e4 )**

**Our government is at it again, well let's snuff this one out like the rest. Apparently I learned that dA is threaten to shut down by this Bill once again, we gotta stop this bill before it does pass and wreck our lives as we know it and causes sites like DeviantArt and Youtube and to be extinct because of the idiots we have at congress.**

**Sign the petition below to get the message directly to our government so they know we won't stand for this and spread the word.**

**Update- All of the petition links are up on my Profiles so there wouldn't be any issue**


End file.
